Solo es un día comercial
by Julietaa
Summary: Rose considera este día como algo comercial, pero la sorpresa que tiene preparada Scorpius quizás pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión. Este fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".


_**Hola, hola! Cómo andan todos? Antes que nada voy a aclarar que **__**el siguiente fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas" (EEQCR). El mejor foro de FF, vale aclarar. A cada una nos tocaba una actividad y el lugar donde se desarrollaba dicha actividad y la historia; mi lugar eran los terrenos de Hogwarts y mi actividad la búsqueda del regalo por medio de pistas.**_

_**Le agradezco a Fatty que, gracias a todos los problemas que estoy teniendo últimamente, permitió que lo publicara un día después. Quiero dedicarle el fic a ella por ser buenita y a Sam que cumplió años hace poco y no pude regalarle nada. ¡Feliz cumple, Samy! Cuando pueda te haré un one-shot que sea solo para vos y no participe en un reto jaja **_

_**Y ahora sí, los dejo con la historia. Espero que la disfruten y deséenme suerte!**_

* * *

**Solo es un día comercial**

Rose Weasley se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en menos de un mes comenzaría a tener los EXTASIS y, aunque había estado preparándose todo el año, en este momento debía reforzar todo lo aprendido para obtener buenas notas.

Para su suerte, el lugar estaba casi vacío; la mayor parte del alumnado se encontraba celebrando el día de San Valentín en Hogsmeade o en el colegio y en la biblioteca solo estaban ella, un par de Ravenclaw más y algunos estudiantes que debían de estar solteros o, al igual que ella, este día les parecía un día más que las tiendas usaban para poder vender sus productos y lucrar con los sentimientos de las personas enamoradas. Puede que sonara brusca, pero para ella el día de San Valentín era eso, un día comercial.

Su novio lo había entendido y no le exigió que festejaran o salieran y la dejó estudiar tranquila. Scorpius alegó que tenía una opinión parecida y aceptó que, luego de que los EXTASIS terminaran, tendrían cualquier día para celebrar su noviazgo. Sonrió al recordar que vendría a estudiar con ella en un rato.

-Rose, tienes que guardar tus cosas y acompañarme a un lugar.

Giró para encontrarse con su primo Albus más despeinado de lo usual. Arqueó las cejas por la orden del muchacho y éste le sonrió, sabiendo que su tono no le había gustado ni un poco.

-Por si no lo notaste, estoy estudiando ya que a mí sí me interesa sacarme Extraordinarios en mis EXTASIS así que cualquier tontería que quieras que haga contigo la dejaremos para después de los exámenes, si no te importa. –contestó bruscamente. Albus rodó los ojos.

-Juro que es importante y que valdrá la pena, ¿puedes acompañarme? Por favor. –se apresuró a agregar.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo? –le preguntó, temiendo que algún familiar estuviera en la enfermería o castigado o expulsado… bueno, no expulsado, ese miedo se había ido junto con Fred y James cuando se graduaron.

-No, pero Scorpius me pidió que viniera por ti así que por favor hazlo fácil, no quiero cargarte por todo el castillo porque no quieres ceder.

-No cederé hasta que no me expliques qué es lo que Scorpius quiere –dijo-. Además, el vendrá a estudiar conmigo cuando se desocupe.

-Él no vendrá, por eso tú debes acompañarme.

-¿Le ocurrió algo malo?

-¿Por qué siempre piensas que algo malo pasó? –le preguntó mientras comenzaba a juntar sus apuntes- Él sólo me pidió que te buscara, si quieres saber lo que le pasó tienes que venir conmigo.

No sabía si era por la intriga que le generaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando o las ganas de que su novio le dé una explicación de por qué no iría a estudiar, pero al final terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de su primo y, luego de guardar todo, ambos salieron de la biblioteca.

No hablaron mucho durante el camino ya que él se negaba a darle más información de la que ya sabía y eso la enojaba. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Scorpius? ¿Por qué no iría a estudiar? ¿Dónde la estaba llevando Albus? Creía que, por el camino que tomaron, se dirigían al Gran Comedor pero no estaba tan segura porque eso no tenía mucho sentido, faltaba un rato para que sea la hora del té.

Sus dudas sobre el lugar se disiparon en cuanto llegaron al hall y su primo se detuvo en la entrada del colegio. Ella lo imitó, todavía sin entender.

-Toma esto. –Albus sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entregó. Al abrirlo, aunque no lo leyó, reconoció la letra de Scorpius.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué significa?

-Yo solo hice de lechuza, así que ya cumplí mi parte –respondió-. Léelo y sabrás que significa. Suerte, Rosie.

Y, luego de desearle suerte, la dejó sola en el hall con un pergamino en la mano. Rápidamente lo abrió, estaba ansiosa por saber las explicaciones.

_Sé que este día te parece comercial y no estás interesada en festejarlo, pero yo ya tenía planeado esto así que decidí hacerlo igual. ¿Me dejarás por unirme al sistema que nos impone días festivos, modas y pensamientos? Yo creo que no así que planeé una búsqueda del tesoro. Sigue las pistas y llegarás a tu destino… ¡Comencemos!_

_Primera pista__: algunos me usan para alejarse del sol, a otros les gusta estudiar apoyados en mí. Tú, en estos años, me has usado mucho. Encuéntrame y encontrarás la siguiente pista. _

No le costó mucho darse cuenta de qué hablaba Scorpius en su nota. Le hubiera costado más si no ponía la parte de que ella lo usaba mucho pero era claro que, por ser la primera nota, iba a ser fácil. Salió a los jardines del colegio, que estaban bastante más llenos que la biblioteca, para dirigirse hacia su árbol favorito, donde le gustaba tanto estudiar como descansar o pasar tiempo en compañía o sola.

Debía reconocer que esto era más divertido que estudiar y, a pesar de todo, le resultaba romántico que Scorpius hubiera planeado algo así para ella. Se sentía afortunada por tener un novio tan atento.

Cuando llegó al árbol lo encontró vacío, pero junto a sus raíces estaba la siguiente nota.

_Segunda pista__: en mí se imparte una de tus clases preferidas; hay muchos como yo en estos jardines, pero sé que me recordarás porque en mi puerta te diste tu primer beso con ese guapo novio tuyo. Si me encuentras, la tercera pista será tuya. _

Rose rió, le causaba gracia que Scorpius se dijera a sí mismo guapo. Siendo sincera las pistas eran demasiado fáciles. Ella y Scorpius se habían dado su primer beso, hace ya casi un año, luego de unas de las clases de Herbología. Se dirigió al invernadero segura de que encontraría la pista allí.

Y así fue, solo que ésta era distinta a las anteriores. No había notas ni nada por el estilo, solo una pequeña flor puesta delicadamente sobre el césped. La tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionarla; la reconocía y sabía bien que sólo encontraba de esas flores en Hogwarts, ya que era como una mezcla de dos tipos de flores distintas. No entendía muy bien qué debía hacer… ¿tendría que ir hacia donde crecían las flores? Por Merlín, ¡no lo recordaba! Ojalá la flor fuera un traslador.

Decidió olerla y, como por arte de magia, su memoria olfativa reconoció ese aroma dulce y la llevó a ese día: era mitad de septiembre, solo habían pasado unos meses de aquel momento, era un sábado de los últimos que quedaban medianamente cálidos. Los alumnos del colegio estaban casi todos esparcidos por los jardines y ella y Scorpius querían un poco de privacidad; a pesar de que habían comenzado a salir desde sexto, todavía eran bastante recurrentes los comentarios con respecto a ellos y las miradas inquisidoras. Como querían huir de todo eso comenzaron a caminar lejos del chismerío y, bajando una pequeña colina, encontraron una especie de jardín lleno de este tipo de flores. Cuando comenzó el invierno éstas habían desaparecido, pero a ellos les seguía gustando ir a ese lugar poco concurrido de Hogwarts.

Así que esta flor no sólo significaba que su siguiente pista estaba en su "lugar secreto", que era como les gustaba llamar al pequeño jardín; sino que también las flores habían vuelto a nacer luego de que la nieve las tapara. Todavía era invierno pero ya las nevadas habían desaparecido.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos de que los inviernos cada vez eran más cortos y que el clima estaba cambiando mundialmente, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde encontraría la cuarta pista.

El juego le resultaba por demás divertido y que las pistas fueran más difíciles solo lo hacía más entretenido. Apurando el paso y esquivando alumnos, llegó a su destino. Se deprimió un poco al ver que las flores no estaban del todo maduras e hizo una nota mental para acordarse de regañar a Scorpius por arrancar la única que sí lo estaba, para después tomar el pergamino que reposaba sobre las pequeñas florecillas.

_Cuarta pista__: siéntate en mí y serás la reina del mundo… otra vez. Y, además, la quinta pista encontrarás._

¿Qué clase de pista era esa? No tenía sentido, ¿la reina del mundo otra vez? Ahora sí que estaba perdida, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba esa pista. Probablemente era algo que la involucraba pero no sabía qué. ¿Hablaba de un trono? Debía ser algo que ambos habían vivido juntos, pero no recordaba haberle dicho que era la reina del mundo ni nada por el estilo. Y menos recordaba dónde se había sentado.

Volvió a mirar el pergamino y vio que en una esquina inferior de éste había dibujado algo así como una botella y rió al recordar lo sucedido: a los quince años había vivido su primera desilusión amorosa; el chico en cuestión terminó con ella en una de las salidas al pueblo en medio de Las Tres Escobas. Como era una chiquilla idiota se puso a llorar y pidió una botella de whiskey de fuego para ahogar sus penas, como había hecho su prima Molly una vez. Scorpius, que se encontraba en el lugar con una chica, había observado todo y, luego de despacharla, se acercó a Rose para ayudarla y evitar que tomara demasiado. No pudo evitar que ella se emborrachara, pero sí le hizo compañía y no la dejó ahogarse en el alcohol, literalmente. Cuando la cosa ya no daba para más la sacó del lugar y la condujo hasta el colegio, pero como ella no podía entrar en ese estado decidió que lo mejor era quedarse algo apartados del castillo hasta que se le pasara un poco. Y así encontraron una roca que Rose, con sus pésimos reflejos gracias al alcohol, decidió escalar. Él la imitó para evitar que se cayera y, cuando estaban en la cima, ella había dicho algo así como que allí arriba Thomas ya no importaba porque era la reina del mundo. Scorpius le había dado la razón y se quedó con ella hasta que todo pasó.

Impresionada por la memoria de su novio comenzó a caminar hacia la roca, que no estaba tan lejos del pequeño jardín. Nunca antes notó el gesto que él había tenido para con ella en esos momentos y la emocionó un poco darse cuenta la clase de chico que tenía al lado. A veces no notaba ciertas cosas pero procuraba ser la mejor novia posible y esperaba hacer bien su papel.

Al llegar, se alegró de no tener que escalar la roca, ya que la nota descansaba en el suelo. La recogió y se dispuso a leerla:

_Quinta pista__: todos dicen que los Weasley son pelirrojos y tienen pecas. A pesar de no llevar ese apellido, cumplo con los requisitos. Si me encuentras, la sexta pista tendrás._

Ésta era un poco más fácil de adivinar, aunque no de ubicar, ¿quién era pelirrojo y con pecas pero no llevaba su apellido? Probablemente era alguien de su familia porque no había muchos otros pelirrojos en Hogwarts dispuestos a ayudar a Scorpius, el problema era que tenía muchos familiares allí; aunque solo dos no llevaban el apellido Weasley: Albus y Lily. Y, de ellos dos, solo Lily era pelirroja y con pecas pero ¿dónde iba a encontrarla?

Decidió que lo primero que debía hacer era volver a donde se encontraban casi todos los estudiantes y preguntarles si sabían sobre el paradero de su prima. No sería muy difícil porque todo el juego se desarrollaba en los jardines, así que allí debía estar. Si tan solo los jardines fueran un poco más chicos...

Comenzó a preguntarles a todos los estudiantes que se cruzaban por su camino si la habían visto mientras trataba de divisar una cabellera pelirroja.

-¡Aquí estoy! –le gritó su prima, a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, que estaba acompañada de Lucy y Dominique.

-¡Por Merlín, Lily, te busqué por todos lados! –exclamó, dejándose caer en el suelo junto a las muchachas.

-Estoy aquí desde que comenzaste el juego, pasaste a mi lado mientras ibas al invernadero.

No había notado a sus primas, estaba tan concentrada en buscar todas las pistas que el resto de las personas pasaron a un segundo plano.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –le preguntó Lucy, sonriendo.

-Bastante –reconoció-, y es mucho mejor que estudiar. ¿Ustedes no tienen cita de San Valentín? –preguntó, extrañada de verlas ahí pasando el rato entre ellas.

-Mi cita de San Valentín se encuentra castigada –respondió Lily. Rose alzó una ceja interrogándola con la mirada-. Es Lorcan.

-¡Genial! –dijo, contenta por su prima que estaba esperando desde hacía un año que Lorcan la invitara a salir.

-Yo volví recién de mi cita con Mark y ahora él está entrenando. –respondió Lucy.

-¿Dominique? –preguntó, al ver que su prima estaba muy concentrada en cortar la hierba.

-No quiere reconocerlo porque se hace la que no le importa el día de San Valentín, ni las citas, ni nada de ese tipo de cosas –comenzó Lily y Dominique la fulminó con la mirada- pero ella también saldrá con un Scamander.

Dominique se ruborizó y le lanzó la hierba que había estado cortando. Rose se sorprendió porque había pasado toda la mañana con su prima y no le comentó nada, pero igual se puso feliz por la noticia.

-Y Roxanne todavía no ha vuelto, tuvo una cita en el pueblo. –comentó Lucy para que Dominique no se sintiera mal.

-Rose, ¿no deberías seguir con el juego en vez de quedarte a charlar con nosotras? –le preguntó Dominique. Rose asintió y Lily le extendió la nota.

_Sexta pista__: dentro de mis profundidades se encuentran fantásticas criaturas, cosas inimaginables y un simpático calamar. Tú no tienes que adentrarte ya que en la orilla encontrarás la séptima pista que tanto anhelas. _

-Esta es fácil. –les dijo a sus primas mientras se levantaba.

-Sigue derecho por aquí y te será más fácil encontrarla.

Rose se despidió de sus primas y comenzó a caminar por el sendero que le había recomendado Dominique. No estaba muy lejos del lago, solo a diez metros como mucho, así que rápidamente llegó allí pero no encontró ningún pergamino esperándola; sólo había una gran equis hecha con piedras que sostenían un hilo que se sumergía en el agua. Empezó a tirar de él y, luego de un rato, sacó una calabaza pequeña.

Extrañada, se preguntó qué podía significar esta pista. No recordaba ningún acontecimiento que los involucrara a ambos relacionado con calabazas. La giró entre sus manos observándola con detenimiento a ver si encontraba algo que la hiciera reaccionar pero sólo venía a su mente Haloween y la huerta de Hagrid.

¡Eso era! Como Haloween no tenía nada que ver seguramente la respuesta era que debía dirigirse hacia la huerta del guardabosque. Guardó la pequeña calabaza junto con el resto de las pistas y se puso a caminar a paso rápido, estaba ansiosa por saber cuál sería la próxima nota.

La huerta estaba lejos pero eso no la desanimó, Rose se encontraba contenta gracias al juego, su novio y el día de San Valentín que había hecho que esto sea posible. Con una sonrisa en su rostro recordó todo lo que la había llevado a este momento.

Con Scorpius estaban saliendo desde mayo, aunque podría decirse que todo comenzó mucho antes ya que desde principio de sexto curso las cosas estaban raras entre ellos: ella se ruborizaba cuando él le hacia un cumplido, él tartamudeaba de vez en cuando y le espantaba los pretendientes, se juntaban todo el tiempo y buscaban excusas para hacerlo si no encontraban la oportunidad. Cuando los celos entraron en escena fue todo mucho peor ya que ninguno de los dos quería que el otro tuviera alguna pareja, aunque no se lo decían directamente. La amistad había empezado a deteriorarse hasta que Scorpius, en una discusión, le declaró su amor; y ella, como respuesta, lo había besado. Y aquí estaban, siendo novios desde hacía nueve meses.

En el verano habían hecho las presentaciones formales y ambas familias se encontraban felices con la unión. Los padres de Scorpius la querían muchísimo, sobretodo la señora Malfoy, que siempre había querido tener una hija mujer. En su familia todos querían a Scorpius desde que llegó siendo amigo de Albus, se había ganado hasta a sus abuelos y tíos; el único reacio fue su padre, pero después había terminado encariñándose. Cuando Rose lo presentó como su novio volvió a enojarse, pero se le pasó cuando Scorpius lo acompañó a ver un partido de quidditch y el equipo terminó ganando. Desde ese día siempre lo obliga a acompañarlo ya que alega que el muchacho, como lo llama su padre a Scorpius, le trae suerte a los Chudley Cannons.

Gracias a todos los recuerdos el camino se le hizo más corto y, cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontraba a unos metros de la huerta. Apurando el paso se fue hacia la parte donde grandes calabazas crecían. Sobre una de ellas la esperaba una nota:

_Octava pista__: dentro de mí puedes encontrar cualquier tipo de sorpresas, desde animales fantásticos hasta plantas o seres sobrenaturales. Como tu novio te quiere cuidar, busca por mis alrededores, que a tu destino llegarás. _

Genial, ¡era la última pista! Se dirigió hacia el bosque contenta de que al fin encontraría a su novio y lo podría abrazar y besar; también agradecer por este juego tan divertido que, a pesar de que la distrajo de sus estudios, la relajó y animó. Y, si era posible, había hecho que se enamorara aun más de Scorpius.

Cuando llegó al límite del bosque lo rodeó y comenzó a fijarse si su novio estaba escondido detrás de algo. No lo encontró pero siguió buscando y caminando, aunque sea quería encontrar algún tipo de señal u otra pista.

A unos metros divisó un ramo de flores y corrió hasta allí y lo recogió. Tenía una nota pegada que decía "_Te_", sonrió sabiendo que tenía que encontrar otra cosa. Observó y buscó pero nada aparecía en su camino hasta que, sobre un tronco de un árbol talado a unos metros del límite del bosque, algo llamó su atención. Se fue hasta allí y recogió la caja de bombones donde reposaba una nota que portaba un "_amo_".

-Mucho.

Se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz de Scorpius, pero no vio nada hasta que él decidió sacarse la capa de invisibilidad de Albus. Rápidamente se acercó hasta él y lo rodeó como pudo, ya que tenía las dos manos ocupadas por los regalos, para después besarlo. Cuando se separaron, él la tenía sujetada a la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, y le dijo:

-¿No me odias por distraerte de tus estudios y planear algo para festejar un día que no te gusta?

-Al contrario, si hasta lograste que me guste un día comercial –le respondió-. Porque sigo opinando lo mismo, pero me encantó esto que preparaste para mí.

-Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, siempre estuve contigo a lo largo del juego, escondido.

Rose volvió a besarlo, hasta que una idea vino a su mente. Avergonzada, le confesó que no tenía ningún regalo ya que pensó que no iban a festejarlo. Su novio comenzó a reírse y le dijo que no hacía falta ningún regalo, aunque podría hacer sus deberes si así lo deseaba. La pelirroja le dio un golpe en el hombro y volvió a besarlo, parecía que la boca del rubio hoy tenía un imán que la atraía más que de costumbre. Cuando se separaron, él le dijo:

-Te amo, Rose.

-Yo también te amo, Scorpius.

Y, a pesar de que San Valentín seguía siendo para ella un día más, con un novio como Scorpius lo festejaría una y otra vez.

* * *

_**Notas de autora**__**: lo de la memoria olfativa no lo inventé yo, lo leí o me lo explicaron en la facultad… bueno, no me acuerdo jajaj pero existe eh, aunque supongo que lo habrán notado porque ¿a quién no le pasó de oler algo y que instantáneamente le recordara a otra cosa? A veces es bueno, a veces no. Como todo, en realidad. Pero no voy a ponerme a divagar y exponer opiniones porque ya lo hice mientras escribía el fic jaja **_

_**San Valentín me parece un día comercial (y juro que no es de resentida del amor) pero si tuviera un novio como Scorpius dejaría mis principios de lado jajaj **_

_**En fin, no voy a aburrirlas. Solo hago una última aclaración: estoy subiendo desde el celular así que no sé que tal quedará, si me quedó algo mal en cuanto me vuelva internet prometo arreglarlo.**_

_**Ahora sí, un beso grande a todas y gracias por leer!**_


End file.
